


Brian and Bridgette’s Beach Bonanza

by PeddlerOfSmut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, First Time, Power Dynamics, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeddlerOfSmut/pseuds/PeddlerOfSmut
Summary: Brian has hot, sweaty beach time fun with a shy Brigitte and a domineering Pharah!  (Note: all characters are 18 and above!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian meets a shy, quiet Brigitte on the beach who takes him on a walk to show him she's anything but! (Note: all characters are 18 and above!)

“Thanks for taking me on this trip, Zarya,” Brian said as he rode shotgun with Zarya down the winding road to the beach on a balmy, sunny day. 

“Of course, my sweet boy,” she said. “I can’t wait to introduce you to my friends, Pharah and Brigette.” 

“They’re both Overwatch, right?” He asked as they pulled into the parking lot. 

“Yes, they are,” she said. “The thee of us, we frequent the fitness center on base quite frequently.”

“What are they like?” He asked as he got out to help take the chairs and parasol out of the 

“Those two are like fire and ice,” she said as she handed him the breach chairs. “Pharah can be an intense, competitive person. While, Brigette, the rookie, is a shy, quiet sort of girl. I think you’d like her, though. She’s about your age, I think but she’s a nice girl.” 

Brian nodded as the two of them walked towards the shore. He was dressed in a pair of green trunks and sandals while she was dressed in a bright blue bikini with a matching visor. “Is that them?” He asked and pointed out towards a pair of slender girls playing volleyball on the sand. One was dark skinned with long black hair in a pair of braids in the front, wearing a black bikini with a pair of dark aviator sunglasses and a set of dogtags around her neck. Her friend was light skinned with long, chesnut hair in a ponytail, wearing an orange bikini with a ballcap to keep her sun out of her face. “Pharah! Brigitte!” Zarya waved at her friends. 

“Hi Zarya!” Pharah waved back. “This must be your friend!” She said as she shook Brian’s hand. “Brian, right? I’ve heard so much about you!” 

“All good, I hope,” Brian said as he shook back. “And you must be Brigette.” 

Brigitte nodded and shook Brian’s hand. “Nice to meet you,” she said shyly. 

“We’re playing volleyball, how about the two of you join us?” Pharah asked as she passed Brian the ball. “Say, you and Brigitte against Zarya and I.” 

“Um, okay,” Brigitte nodded. “You wanna play with me, Brian?” 

“Sure,” he said. “I know how to play volleyball.” 

“Service!” Pharah called out as she served the ball. The four of them played a spirited game of volleyball for about an hour in the cool beach air, covered in sweat and salt. “That was fun!” Brian said. 

Brigitte nodded. “Yeah, yeah it was,” she said softly. 

“Zarya and I are gonna set up a beach fire and catch up, why don’t you kids take a walk for a bit?” Pharah asked. 

“Yeah, let’s,” Brigitte said as she grabbed Brian’s hand. 

“Um, okay,” Brian said as the two of them walked down the shoreline together. 

“So, how is he?” Pharah asked as her and Zarya watched the two of them walk away. 

“He’s a sweet boy,” Zarya said. “Brigette will be in good hands.” 

“Good,” Pharah sighed in relief. “She’s been so fixated on him, you know that? Ever since she saw that livestream with him and Hana, she can’t stop thinking about that thing between his legs.” 

Zarya laughed. “I don’t even know why he wore the mask. I swear, we’re all such gossips at Overwatch.” 

Brian and Brigitte walked along the beachside together, the two not saying anything for a while until Brian spoke up. “So, how long have you been at Overwatch?” He asked. 

“Not that long,” she said. “I’m just a rookie, I got into it through my dad. He got me into engineering,” she said as she pointed at the gear tattoo on her shoulder. 

“That’s a nice tattoo,” he said. 

“Thanks,” she smiled. “How long have you been in Overwatch?” 

“Well, like,” he said and scratched the back of his head, “I guess I’ve been involved for a while now.” 

Brigitte nodded. “I’ve, I’ve heard things, I’ve even seen things,” she said, blushing at the admission. 

“You mean the D.va video?” He asked as she nodded. Brian looked away. “Yeah, it was pretty intense,” he said, slightly embarrassed. 

Brigitte felt her body getting hotter as her mind filled with a flurry of lascivious thoughts. Stealing a peek, she noticed how his cock was straining against the crotch of his trunks. Closing her eyes, tight, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards a rock cave by the shore. “Brigitte, what are you-“  
“Shh,” she shushed him as they arrived inside the cave. “Please, let me have this,” she begged him as she knelt down towards his crotch. “I’ve thought about this the moment I saw you,” she said as she pulled his trunks down and got smacked in the face by his huge, erect cock. 

“Sorry,” he apologized as she rubbed her face. She then marveled at his size and thickness. “It’s even bigger than I thought it’d be,” she said in awe as she gripped and stroked it gently. “How do you walk around with something as big as this in your pants?” She asked as she kept stroking him as delicately as she could. 

“Dunno,” he said and shrugged. “You know what you’re doing down there?” 

“Of course, I do,” she lied unconvincingly as she started licking the tip of his cock. 

“Well, pull the skin back, then,” he suggested. Brigitte nodded and gently pulled back until she revealed the tip of his cock. “It’s so pink,” she mused teased it with the tip of her tongue. 

“That’s good,” he encouraged her. “Now try licking under,” he said as she did so, using the tip of her tongue to lick under the head of his cock as it twitched. “Very good,” he said and he lifted her face up by the chin. “Keep licking it like that, okay?” 

She blushed and nodded as she used her tongue and licked the head of his cock around and around like a lollipop. “Go ahead and try sucking it, then,” he suggested. 

Brigitte nodded and put the tip inside her mouth slowly and gradually until she managed to fill her mouth as best she could. “Now move in and out,” he said and rubbed her cheek with her hand. “Don’t try to force it.” 

“Mmm,” she said with his cock in her mouth as she gingerly moved her mouth in and out, letting her tongue and lips slide over his shaft and tip. “That’s good,” he groaned. “Mind the teeth, though.” 

Looking up into his eyes, she nodded and continued to suck him off, savoring his taste in her mouth. She felt a mix of emotions swirl inside her. She felt embarrassed for having something so filthy inside her mouth. She felt aroused for doing something so nasty. She felt anxious as she could tell he was about to come. But most of all she felt herself staring to fall in lust with Brian as she looked up into his eyes while she sucked him off. She wasn’t just with her object of her desire, she was pleasuring him too. To see the pleasure in his eyes, the flush in his skin, and to feel his hand on her face made her feel hot all over her body. “I’m gonna cum,” he whispered. 

Nodding, Brigitte gripped his shaft with both hands and stroked it while she licked and sucked the head of his cock. Brian groaned as he came, shooting his cum inside her mouth. Brigitte was surprised at how copious it was but she did her best to not spill a drop and take it all in her mouth and swallow it down.  
“How did it taste?” He asked as she licked her lips. 

“Bitter,” she admitted. “But in a good way, like dark chocolate. I suppose it’s an acquired taste?” 

“I guess so?” Brian shrugged. 

Brigitte looked at his cock curiously. “You know, Zarya and Pharah tell me that semen is the best source of protein?” 

Brian laughed. “Yeah, Zarya told me…” 

Brigitte bit her lip. “Could you, could you go down on me, too?” 

Brian nodded. “Go ahead and lean up against the cave wall, then.” 

Nodding, Brigitte propped herself against the cave wall and spread her legs wide. “I always wanted to do this,” Brian confessed as he slid her bikini bottom to the side. Admiring her perfectly smooth pussy for a moment, he started playing with it, putting two fingers between her lips with one hand and thumbing her clit with his other hand. “Oh, Brian,” she gasped. 

“More?” He asked as he looked up at her. She nodded up and down as he fingered her in and out. He played her pussy like a violin, letting his fingers act like the bow against the strings of her pussy lips and walls as she started to wail softly. “I’m going to put my tongue in now,” he told her as she nodded. Taking his hands out of her pussy, he stuck his tongue out and put it inside her pussy. 

“Oh God,” she gasped as she covered her mouth. Brian’s tongue felt so wide and so thick as it wriggled inside her pussy. She reached down and grabbed his head by both sides as Brian wrapped his arms around her hips so he could get himself deeper inside her. “So good,” she gasped. “Brian, you’re so good at this.” 

Brian looked up at her eyes and winked. He never felt this way-so cocksure and aggressive towards his sexual partner. But then again, he never had sex with someone who was inexperienced like Brigette before. And she was melting in her mouth like chocolate, so he took a deep breath and took another mouthful of her. 

“I’m coming!” She shouted. “I’m coming, Brian!” She shouted again as her pussy juices flowed out and into his mouth. Brian lapped it all up before he took his mouth away and wiped himself on the back of his hand. “So how was it?” 

Her chest heaved. “That was good,” she said. 

“Did you wanna fuck now?” He asked as his cock was now rock hard and dripping. She nodded. “Brigitte, is this your first time?” He asked. 

“W-with a guy, yes,” she confessed. “I, I’ve been with another woman before.” 

“Was Pharah your first?” 

Brigitte blushed hard and nodded. “I’ll be gentle, then,” he said as he pulled her panties to the side. 

Brigette put her hands on his shoulders. “Don’t,” she said. “My body can handle you,” she said as she ran a hand up and down her toned, muscular abdomen. 

Brian nodded and held his cock up so she could put himself inside her. Taking deep breaths, she put the head of his cock right up against her pussy lips and slowly put him inside her. “Oh,” she gasped as she felt his tip spread her wide. “Oh God,” she whispered. “Oh God,” she said again as she felt his massive cock slide slowly but surely inside the wet, warm folds of her pussy. “Oh Brian,” she said as she held onto him as tight as she could. “Brian, oh God, what’s happening to me…” 

“Is this your first time being penetrated?” He asked naively as she stopped at the first couple of inches of his cock. She shook her head no. “I’ve like, used dildos and toys. But I’ve never had a cock inside me-it’s so big and warm and hard,” she said. Brian reached up and slipped her breasts out of her bikini top and held them in his hands. She moaned as she felt his hands push and squeeze against her small, firm breasts. 

“Are you gonna be okay?” He asked. “You’re super tight, I don’t think you could take me all…” 

“I can take it,” she said, trying to sound brave. “Just keep doing that,” she said as she tried her best to relax her muscles and let herself get filled with his enormous cock. “Oh God,” she said as she took more of him in. “Brian, you’re so huge!” 

Still playing with her breasts, Brian leaned in and started kissing her neck. Short, loving kisses soon turned slower and sensuous until he was soon biting at his neck. Brigette wrapped her arms around his body. “Keep doing that,” she begged. “Keep doing that Brian!” 

Brian continued biting her neck and squeezing her breasts as she kept holding him while his massive cock burrowed further inside her deeper and deeper. Brigette thought to all the times Pharah played with her pussy with toys of all shapes and sizes. She even managed to fist her, once. How she managed to do so was anyone’s guess. Brian’s cock felt so much different, though-his cock felt so warm and alive inside her. It felt like a seed had taken root inside her and a stalk was growing inside her body. Wanting to get closer, Brigitte grabbed his hands away from her breasts, buried her face into his shoulder, and pressed her chest against hers. She felt her heartbeat against his and at that moment, time stood still. “Brian?” She asked. 

“Yeah?” He asked.  
“I think I’m gonna come,” she said. 

“Me too,” he groaned. 

“Don’t hold back, then,” she said. “Fill me up with your cum.” 

Brigette’s tightness was too much for Brian. His cock might have been only halfway inside her but he couldn’t take it anymore. His cock twitched and throbbed until it finally burst and filled her pussy with his hot, sticky come. 

“Oh God!” Brigitte repeated herself as she felt him pump his load inside her. She came along with him as her orgasm caused her body to shudder and her hair to stand on end. “Oh Brian,” she gasped. “Brian, you came so much inside me,” she said as she took him out of her and sat on his lap. 

“Yeah,” he said, his face flushed. Overwhelmed in the afterglow, Brigitte held him by the face and kissed him, letting her tongue wrap around his and her lips press hers in an act of unbridled passion and lust. The two of them held each other in a moment of perfect intimacy and closeness. Nothing but the sound of their breathing, the rolling waves, and the cawing of seagulls. Brian suddenly had a guilty thought. “Hey Brigette?” He asked. 

“Yeah, Brian?” She said as she looked into his eyes. 

“You know, you know I’m not the-“

“Shh,” she interrupted him by kissing him on the lips. “I know. Just stay with me a little longer?” 

Looking up into her eyes, he nodded and kissed her, keeping the magic moment alive for that much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Brigitte return to camp, where a jealous Pharah wants in on the action! (note: all characters are 18 and over!)

Brian and Brigitte walked back to the camp site as the sun set along the horizon. They held hands and leaned into each other’s bodies, lost in each other’s post-orgasmic bliss. As they approached the bonfire, they saw Pharah sitting alone and sipping wine coolers. “Parah!” Brian said surprised. “Where did Zarya go?” 

She looked at Brian with a raised eyebrow and shrugged. Without her sunglasses on, he noticed she had an eye of Ankh tattoo over her right eye. “She left us with you,” she said simply. “Sit down and get warm,” she gestured for the kids to get warm as the two of them sat on a log in front of the fire, still holding each other’s hands. “So how was it?” Pharah asked with a knowing look. 

Brigitte looked at Brian nervously. “It was, it was good,” Brigitte said. 

“Just good?” Pharah asked. “We’re all adults here, don’t be shy.” 

“It, it was everything I could have hoped for, Pharah,” Brigitte said as she sidled up to Brian. “Oh my God, Pharah, he ate me out so good and his cock was so big, and he made me come so hard!” She gushed as Brian blushed hearing her say all this right next to him. 

Pharah laughed mirthfully. “Tell me about your experience, then, Brian,” Pharah said as she kept drinking her wine cooler. 

“She, she’s super tight,” Brian said as she held her back. “I could only get inside her halfway before I came. And she’s good at giving blowjobs for a first-timer.” 

“Brian!” Brigitte admonished him, embarrassed at what he said. 

Pharah laughed, amused at the two kids in front of her. “Why are the two of you so embarrassed?” She asked. “It’s not like the two of you are exactly virgins, after all.” 

“It’s just, you know, we just had sex with each other for the first time and all,” Brian tried reasoning. 

Pharah shrugged. “Brian, do you know the difference between jealousy and possessiveness?” Brian shook his head no as Brigette shifted next to him uncomfortably. “Jealousy occurs naturally in humans,” She explained. “it’s the natural reaction to seeing their beloved showing the slightest attention towards someone else. Possessiveness,” she said while she crossed and uncrossed her toned legs, “is when someone acts on those jealous feelings in the worst possible way. By being controlling towards their partner, that is possessiveness. You understand?” 

Brian nodded. “I’m a jealous lover, Brian,” Pharah said. “When my Brigitte told me she wanted to be with you, I became jealous. I’m still a little jealous. But I’m not acting it. Know why?” She asked in a matter of fact tone. 

“Because you care about her?” Brian guessed nervously 

“Very good,” she said. “I wanted to make Brigette happy. Now it’s time for her to return the favor.” 

“What?” Brian asked as he felt Brigitte get even closer. 

“Take off your trunks,” Pharah said as she opened up another cooler. “I want the two of you to put on a show for me.” 

“B-Brigitte?” Brian asked as she moved down to his trunks. 

“I’m sorry,” Brigitte said as she moved down to rub his crotch. 

“You, you could’ve told me something earlier,” he said as Brigette pulled his trunks down. “I’d of been down…”

“I know, I’m sorry,” she whispered as she stroked him up and down. 

“Less talking, more fucking,” Pharah said as she drank more. “I wanna see how much Brie has grown…” 

Brigette obliged her and put her lips and mouth around the tip of Brian’s cock, using her tongue to swirl around it like an ice cream cone. “That’s right work the tip,” Pharah encouraged her. Brigitte nodded with Brian’s cock still in her mouth as she continued to suck and tease the tip of his engorged cock. 

“Brian, don’t be shy,” Pharah said as she slid a hand down to her crotch, “push her head down, make her work for it.” Brian did so and pushed Brigitte’s head down on his cock slowly. 

“Don’t be afraid to take him deep, Brie,” Pharah encouraged her inexperienced lover. “You can take it.” 

Brigette relaxed her throat as much as she could and took more of him inside her mouth before her gag reflex kicked in, forcing her to come back up. “Pwaah,” she said as drool ran out of her mouth, “how much did I get inside my mouth?” 

Brian didn’t want to let her down. “You’re doing better,” he encouraged her. “You’re still new at this, after all,” he said while he stroked his hair. 

“Smooth move, Brian!” Pharah laughed as she pulled her panties to the side and started fingering herself directly. 

“You mean it?” She asked as she looked up to him. Brian nodded and stroked her hair. “You’re doing great, Brigette,” he said. “Keep going, I’m about to come.” 

Encouraged by his words, Brigitte bent back down and wrapped her lips and tongue around his cock, savoring the taste of it. Looking at Pharah, she suddenly became very much aware how her lover was pleasuring herself to the sight of her sucking Brian. And at that moment, Brigette felt herself become incredibly aroused, from her nipples getting hard to her pussy getting wet. Now she wanted to give her a show. Popping Brian’s cock out of her mouth, she stuck her tongue out, pulled the head of his cock back, and licked all around like a lollipop. “Brie, you’re so nasty,” Pharah said breathily as she kept fingering herself. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Brian said as Brigette kept licking and sucking at the tip of his cock. Squeezing the shaft and stroking hard, she opened her mouth and teased the tip of his cock as he came, letting his load shoot all over her tongue and into her mouth right in front of Pharah while Brian groaned. Brigette kept eye contact with Pharah as she lapped Brian up. She then showed him all the cum she had in her mouth before swallowing it down. 

“That’s hot,” Pharah said as she kept fingering herself. “Now get him hard and sit on that cock,” she said. “I wanna see you take that whole cock into your body.” 

Brian looked and Brigitte. “Are, are you gonna be okay?” He asked. 

“Just let me do it,” she told him as he stroked his cock up and down. “I want to fuck you in front of her, Brian,” she whispered in his ear. “Don’t you want to?” 

Brian felt his cock twitch a little. “Y-yeah,” he said. “I wanna do it too,” he said as he looked at Pharah. 

Brigitte held him by the face and kissed him while grinding her pussy onto his cock. Once he was nice and hard, she turned around to face Parah and slipped his cock inside her. It felt different this time. The last time they were in a cave together it was close and imitate-loving, even. This felt more taboo, getting penetrated right in front of Pharah. Her body was so hot that she felt like she would catch fire at any second. “Oh God,” she said as she felt Brian’s cock fill her pussy again. “Keep going, Brian,” she encouraged him. “I want you all inside me,” she said as she kept looking at Pharah. 

“That’s it, Brie,” Pharah said as she felt her body winding up. “Take that cock as deep you can like a good girl does,” she encouraged her as she watched him push herself deeper and deeper on his cock. Right at the point she felt him halfway she started hurting. “Fuck,” she said. “Fuck, it’s so deep,” Brigitte said as she struggled to get his whole cock inside. 

“Brigitte,” Brian said as he held her by the hips, “don’t force yourself. You’ll hurt yourself in you do!” He pleaded with her while he felt her pussy muscles squeezing around him like a vice. 

“No, I can take it,” she gasped. “I can take it,” she said again as she focused on her core muscles and pushed his cock deeper inside her. 

“That’s it, Brie!” Pharah shouted as she put more fingers inside herself. “Take that cock all the way to the base! Take it, girl!” 

Brigitte clenched her body as she finally thrust her body down and took Brian’s enormous cock to the base. The moment she did, she felt it hit the back walls of her pussy. “Fuck!” She screamed as her entire body exploded into orgasm. It was so sudden and so swift, she collapsed over Brian’s body. Pharah screamed as she came, her body rolling in pleasure at the sight of her Brie finally taking that enormous cock all the way down. 

“Brigitte!” Brian shouted in panic. “Birgitte, are you okay?” He asked as he held her body up while his cock was still inside her. It was so tight inside he felt like it’d burst if he so much as moved. Pharah chuckled as she got up and sauntered over. “She’s fine,” she said as she put a hand on her chest, “she just fainted is all.” 

Brian gulped down air. “I, I’m gonna cum,” he whined. “I fell like I’m gonna burst if I so much as move!” 

“Is that so?” Pharah asked, her eybrow raised. Licking her lips, she grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed. “Ow!” He yelped. “What are you doing?” 

“Keeping you from coming,” she said. “I’m gonna pull you out of Brie and swallow that load,” she said. “Keep holding her, I’ll be quick,” she said as she put her hand against Brigitte’s belly to leverage herself. 

“What?” Brian asked. With one swift move, Pharah pulled Brian out of Brigitte and stuck his cock in her mouth. Brian groaned as he finally came, shooting ropes of jizz inside hermouth. Pharah’s eyes went wide as he unloaded inside her mouth. She never thought someone could cum this much as she kept swallowing him down. “You come a lot, don’t you?” Pharah asked as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. Brian looked past Bridgett’s shoulder and nodded. “Can you keep coming?” She asked as he nodded again. “Good,” she said. “Keep holding onto Brigitte and slide down on the ground.” 

“What are you gonna do?” He asked nervously as he carefully slid himself off the log and onto the sand while holding Brigitte. “Something I’ve always wanted to do,” she said simply as she stroked him to get him hard. “Brie,” Pharah said as she gently patted her on the side of her face, “Brie, wake up, baby.” 

Brigitte stirred awake. “Pharah, what happened?” She asked as she came out of her stupor. 

Pharah kissed her lovingly. “You fainted, baby. Taking all of Brian inside you took so much out of you that you fainted!” 

Brigitte blushed. “I, I feel so embarrassed.” 

“Don’t be,” she assured her. “You’re still new to this after all,” she said as she stood over her, pulling her tits out of her bikini and pushing them against hers. “Now sit back and enjoy the ride,” she said as she mounted Brian’s cock while squishing herself against Brigitte. “Cause we’re gonna make a fuck sandwich together!” 

“Holy fuck!” Brian shouted as he felt the full weight of two women up against his body. Pharah took Brian all the way to the base and rode his cock. “Pharah!” Brigitte exclaimed before Pharah pressed her lips against hers and reached down to finger her cunt. All three of them were now squished together in a hot mess of sweat, flesh, and body heat. Grabbing onto each other. Tasting each other. Fucking each other. Feeling each other’s heart beat and breathing. Feeding of each other in a tangled mess of primal lust and desire. None of them daring to break the chorus of moans, groans, and gasps of pleasure. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Brian croaked. “Pharah, I’m gonna cum.” 

“Not yet,” she said. “I want us to come together,” she said as she kept humping his cock. “I’m almost there!” 

“Me too,” Brigitte said as the three of them teetered precariously closer and closer towards the edge of orgasm, only needing a little push to send them falling. Brian was the first to fall as his cock burst inside Phara’s cunt. Pharah followed him off the cliff as her body exploded in orgasm from the sensation of Brian shooting his wad inside her. Brigitte was the last to fall as she came around Phara’s fingers, her pussy lips squeezing around them and her nipples poking against her breasts. 

The three of them held onto each other, sweating and panting in the aftermath of such an intense orgasm until Pharah started laughing. “Holy fuck,” she said. “Now that’s what I call a fuck sandwich.” Brian and Brigitte burst out laughing together as the three of them laughed the awkwardness away under the full moon.


End file.
